


before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex in the Hell Charger, Sex on a Car, Smut and Angst, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson is on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and is in East LA as the vigilante Quake.  She is about the cross paths up close and personal with the man they call Ghost Rider.





	before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christi/gifts).



> Title from Shakespeare's sonnet 129.

Robbie Reyes strode through the crowded street, as yellow caution tape fluttered in the night breeze, letting onlookers know it was a crime scene.

_Good._

Maybe the dirty cops at the LAPD would think twice before covering up for their pedophile buddies.

He clenched his jaw as he walked briskly to the parking garage, flipping his keys. His Hell Charger was on the rooftop, and he needed to escape; the crowd was making the Rider agitated.

He was stepping into the safety of darkness when a husky laugh rose above the din and floated on the wind towards him.

 _Padre Santo,_ not _her_ again.

He walked faster.

On the streets, they called him Ghost Rider, as he quietly handed out justice, burning the souls of evil. They called her Quake, after her inconvenient power of causing earthquakes.

She was a nuisance with no plan, fighting for the Inhumans. She was too loud, too beautiful and too much under his skin since they'd crossed paths.

* * *

 

The moonlight shone brightly on the rooftop car park, illuminating his baby, Lucy - short for Lucifer- and he relaxed. This world was filled with the stench of evil, but this car was his respite. She was perfection, helping his missions, providing comfort. The perfect ally.

“Hey, Hot Shot,” Quake appeared, just as he stepped to his car door, her dark hair flowing in the night air.

Robbie glowered.

She and those ridiculous puns.

“Out of my way,” he ordered, his pulse quickening.

Her dark eyes gleamed at his command, and she tossed her hair, leaning on his car.

“Can't do that, Carrot Top.”

“Don't make me angry,” Robbie threatened, irritated by her utter lack of self-preservation and the silly name. And how good she looked by his Charger.

“Or what? You’ll murder me in cold blood? Like that detective?” She stepped closer, and he always marveled at her ease with him.

Like he couldn’t do what she just said.

Murder her.

“That _cabrón_ was evil,” he scoffed. “Or don’t you care about his victims?” Robbie’s anger that she didn’t understand was palpable.

“Killing isn’t the answer,” she replied, uncertainty in her voice.

“And what is? Filing a report at the precinct with the bastard’s best friend?”

He could’ve been more graphic, about that monster who abused his power with kids at the Police Community Outreach League. But idealism was her shroud and he always protected her from the sordid details.

“It's proper procedure.” Uncertainty flitted across her face and he almost regretted that he put it there.

Almost.

“Do things your way, robbing banks for money,” he bit out. “And I’ll do mine.”

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson was uneasy.

God damn him, he was doing it again.

Making her doubt her moral code, and wonder if her attraction to him clouded her judgment.

For all his big talk, Roberto Reyes was a murderer, killing suspects in cold blood. Granted, he claimed they were bad- pedophiles, neo-Nazis, murderers- but how did he know?

His only evidence was a Spirit of Vengeance? The fuck was that?

What if he was a serial killer and she let all these victims and families down, believing him and his dark eyes without any proof?

And why was he always getting away with fucking _murder_ when she couldn’t as much as park her van without a ticket?

Did he have connections in the police force, helping him get away?

“You should leave town,” Robbie stated, interrupting her thoughts. “This city isn't for you.”

He was solemn, as always, his leather jacket gleaming in the moonlight, and his eyes trained on her.

“Judge, executioner _and_ life coach,” she raised an eyebrow, moving closer. “Quite a resume there, Reyes.” Did he think she was afraid? He thought he had the devil, but she’d experienced it first hand, and it wasn’t him.

Anger flashed across his face and he crowded on her till he could feel her breath, his arms caging her.

“Leave it alone. Before you get hurt.” His glance drifted to her lips. “I’m not one of those assholes in the LAPD who care how pretty you are.”

Daisy’s lips parted and heat pooled in her belly at his closeness but then his words registered.

Since she’d been in East LA, Ghost Rider had never been so personal with her.

What changed?

She had a flash of panic.

“Are you wearing a fucking wire?” She shoved him away. He wasn't expecting it and he stumbled back.

“What?” Robbie righted himself.

“You never say more than ten words to me when we meet,” Daisy's hands were already on him, under his shirt and jacket, patting him down. “You got friends at the police force protecting you? That want me gone?”

“Don’t be stupid,” he sneered, and when her fingers grazed his abs, he grabbed her hand. This chica was playing with fire.

Daisy felt him shiver at her touch, and on impulse, she boldly trailed her fingers down his stomach.

“Sure you're not hiding anything?” she smirked.

His eyes blazed but with a different heat.

“Keep looking,” he taunted. Let her see what she was playing with.

Her fingers faltered, but Daisy didn’t back down, unbuckling his belt, and undoing his pants. He was already hard, the tip peaking out his boxers, looking for her.

“Take it out.” His voice was strained and Daisy felt triumphant. She was about to show the high and mighty Robbie Reyes, he was human like anyone else.

“Only if I can suck it,” she grazed her finger on him.

Robbie exhaled as a rush of heat went straight to his dick.

“Suck what?” he asked instead, wanting her to ask for it.

“Can I suck your cock?” She bit her lip, as she trailed lazy circles on him.

“Take off your shirt,” Robbie countered.

Her eyes narrowed and Robbie had a flash of insight that she knew his plan. He was going to get her wet, make her beg, and then leave.

“But I want to suck you off,” she murmured. “Please.” Her eyes danced and Robbie knew she toying with him.

This girl.

She was casually offering to blow him like she was telling him the time.

Against his better judgment, he unzipped his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

“Kneel,” he ordered, calling her bluff.

She smirked and wordlessly sank to the ground and it was the most erotic sight Robbie had ever seen. He clenched his fists, as she reverently pulled his cock out, and then slowly licked his tip. She closed her eyes, then sucked the head, tasting more.

He bit back a moan at her warm mouth and he thrust gently, he couldn't help it, it felt too good.

“Take more,” he thrust again and she sighed with pleasure, as more of his cock sank into her mouth.

She was stroking what couldn't fit, and when she opened her eyes, to gauge his reaction, a rush of pre-cum leaked out.

She bobbed her head and sucked it all up.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Tits out. Now.”

Daisy felt a gush of wetness at his words.

This wasn't supposed to be like this.

He’d thrown down the gauntlet, wanting to scare her, and she’d taken it, expecting him to orgasm embarrassingly fast so she could taunt him about it.

But now, she was on her knees in wet panties, about to show herself because he wanted it and it made her hot as hell. She came off his cock with a pop, and fingers trembling, she did what he asked.

But long seconds passed and she couldn't get the first button undone. Her hands were shaking, and her mind was reeling, at this unfamiliar feeling. Like she was sinking into sweetness while it held her safely.

“Let me,” Robbie murmured, pulling her up to stand. She stumbled as she got up and he steadied her.

Her buttons were tiny and slippery and his fingers trembled as he tried to undo them. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and Daisy, who’d only ever seen him somber or irritated found it endearing.

So before she lost her confidence, she reached up and shyly kissed him.

It was awkward, their first kiss. Their noses bumped, as they tried to figure out how to fit. But when Robbie tasted his earthy scent on her, he swore under his breath, and a fire ignited in them both.

He pushed her on the side of the Charger, and tore her shirt open, buttons popping and flying everywhere.

“Let me see more of you,” he gasped, fumbling at her pants while she helped slide them off.

This was madness and they welcomed it.

She was only in bra and panties now, her dusky skin glowed in the dim light, contrasting with his black car.

He was reaching for her when she stopped him with a small quake, and fuck if that didn't turn him on even more.

She unclasped her bra letting it fall away, exposing her breasts to the night air and his gaze.

Robbie was momentarily stunned by the erotic scene, her dark hair, hard nipples and hooded eyes. She was aroused by him.

“Take your panties off.” He stroked his cock as he watched her.

She slid them off and there she was, naked on his car, hot for him.

He pushed up on her, and reached for her tits, sucking on them till she was writhing.

“More,” she panted wantonly as she arched her back to give him better access. “Make me cum.”

He didn't want to fuck her yet, so he slid a finger into her slippery cunt, and then another.

“Is all this for me? And me only?” Robbie grazed his teeth on her nipple, as he fingered her pussy. “Tell me.”

“Oh God,” Daisy gasped as a tear escaped. His words sent her over the edge and she cried out, grinding on his hand. She was never orgasmed this fast unless she was by herself.

But she was wet and empty and she wanted to be filled up. She reached for his cock.

“I need it. Please.” Daisy had never begged a lover, but she'd worry about it later.

“Backseat then,” Robbie moved to kiss her neck, his facial hair scratching her skin.

But Daisy couldn’t wait, and parted her legs, guiding his tip to her entrance. They both moaned.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” he rasped, guiding her legs around his waist.

Daisy bit her lip and laid her head back on the Charger as he sank in slowly, filling her up. His lips were on her neck as he fucked her slow and deep, but while pleasure bloomed, higher and sweeter, it still was out of reach.

“Harder,” she pleaded, closing her eyes.”Faster.”

“You didn’t answer me,” Robbie murmured, still fucking her slowly. “Is this my pussy?” He bit her neck then licked it.

Her moans echoed in the night, and she writhed on the Charger.

“Open your eyes,” he rasped. “Look at me.”

His face was near hers, and the pleasure flitting on his normally serious face was so intimate, it sent a wave of heat right to Daisy’s core. He bent his head, grazing his teeth on her nipple and when he sucked it, she broke apart, crying out his name as waves and waves of pleasure rippled through her.

Robbie wasn’t expecting his orgasm, he was wrapped up with taking her over the edge. But the sensations overtook him when she cried out, her pussy milking him as she came, and he almost blacked out with the feeling of ecstasy.

They held each other tight, coming down from the high together.

He didn’t know if he hugged her longer than needed. He hadn’t had sex since he had the Rider, and anything before that was a past lifetime, he had no memory.

He waited till their breathing stilled, and as the night air cooled their skin, he noticed how rich her hair looked in the moonlight, and how soft she felt.

He closed his eyes and kissed her gently, stroking her sides while her hands moved to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

Something warm touched his cheek, and fluttering his eyes open, he saw she was silently crying. He tasted the saltiness, kissing her tears away. She let out a shuddering breath and nestled in his arms.

In the distance, a siren blared followed by the sounds of an ambulance.

“You okay?” he asked, against her hair.

Her cheeks were red as she untangled from him, wiping her face. She hurriedly pulled her bra back on, then stepped into her panties.

Shouldn’t she at least look at him?

“You alright?” he tried again.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes, and as she stepped into her jeans, he fixed himself, buckling his pants.

He picked up her shirt, and she snatched it from his hands, turning her back to him to put it on.

“The buttons are on the ground,” he said, lamely. Really, what the fuck was he supposed to say?

She turned on him, eyes blazing, and Robbie braced himself for an earful. Instead, she clutched her shirt together and tied it. He was about to apologize for tearing it when she hurried away, disappearing.

And as usual, he was left alone. The sound of the city echoed in the night, and he could still smell her on him.

 _“Ay virgen.”_ He'd just fucked Quake on the side of his car in a public parking garage without a thought for the consequences.

But an erratic rhythm still beat in his chest; was she okay?

He was deciding whether to ignore it and go home or look for her when he spied a piece of plastic on the ground. It was a lanyard, with a badge attached to it.

His eyebrows raised. Daisy Johnson, the ID read. An agent of SHIELD.

He pulled the plastic badge out, and a folded paper fluttered out.

What was a little snooping, he thought, opening it. He’d killed a man that night.

It was an invoice. Jacqueline Rippon. Staying at the Monterey Motel, one of the lowest hell holes in East LA, a favorite for pimps and druggies.

“Jacqueline? Or Daisy?” he muttered. But it didn’t matter, it could be neither of those and he’d still be out of breath thinking about her.

He slammed into his car and called his brother as he peeled off.

No answer and it went to voicemail, which meant Gabe was either asleep or ignoring him. He left his customary message.

“It's me. Something came up. See you in the morning.” Robbie was about to hang up when an impulse seized him. “Love you.”

Gabe hated voicemails but Robbie left them anyway in case the night came when he couldn't make it home.

Did Quake have anyone who'd care if she died?

A burst of hellfire cloaked his car from human eyes as he raced down the street.

He didn’t know her name, but he was on the way.

* * *

 

Daisy needed to get away from Robbie; it was supposed to be a quick fuck, but too much happened.

She had the most intense orgasms on the side of his car in a public parking lot for fuck's sake. Robbie touched her with a desperation she understood and when he kissed her tenderly, she knew feelings could get hurt.

Namely hers.

“I'm not falling for a serial killer,” she spoke aloud. “I don't care how talented he is with his dick.”

And her traitorous body hummed thinking of how he stretched and filled her, and how right now his cum was still in her.

“It’s probably time to leave East LA,” she muttered. Seems like they’d both be getting their wish; she wasn't getting attached to anything, and him wanting her to leave town.

* * *

 

It was disgustingly easy to find her, the smarmy man at the front desk took one look at her picture and gave up her room number.

“Pretty little thing,” he winked, his green eyes glowing. “We don't get involved in domestic situations. Just try to keep it down so no one calls the cops.” He surveyed Robbie and spoke up again. “And no bruises where anyone can see.”

Robbie’s blood ran cold.

“You let men beat up on women here, asshole?”

“Not my place to judge, man. And the name's Deke.”

Robbie tamped the Rider down, he'd take care of this himself.

“If you so much as breathe to anyone anything about her, there won't be any part of you left to find.”

“Roger that.” Deke shrank back.

* * *

 

Robbie didn’t trust the elevator, and took the filthy stairs to the third floor, stepping over used condoms, beer cans and a junkie in the stairwell.

Her room was at the end of the hall, and he scowled at her unlocked door. He was letting himself silently in when he collided with a whirlwind.

It was her.

“Hey,” she looked uneasy.

He searched her face. She’d showered and changed her clothes, another all black outfit, but with her face scrubbed clean of makeup and her hair pulled back, she looked like an ordinary girl.

“How old are you?” he blurted out.

“Old enough to be on birth control, if that’s what you’re here to ask about,” she folded her arms.

Robbie’s eyes widened. She was throwing him off like she always did.

“So by that deer in headlights look,” Daisy said drily. “I take it you didn’t come to talk about the possibility of little firestarters.”

“Um-”

“I’m about to head out. Take it easy, Matchstick.” she brushed past him, inhaling the scent of leather one last time. “Lock my room when you’re done snooping.”

“Wait!” Robbie breathed. “What’s your name?”

She kept on walking.

Robbie watched her retreating back and fought the urge to run after her. It shouldn’t matter, he was about to find out more after he searched her room.

* * *

 

**A few minutes later**

“Hands in the air! Don’t move!”

Robbie was in the middle of rummaging through a broken down end table, and the shout startled him.

A middle-aged man was brandishing a gun, the sight at odds with his congenial face. But it was the petite Asian lady next to him that he was more concerned about. She didn’t have a weapon, but the Rider recognized the power emanating from her.

“Where is she?” the man barked. “And hands where I can see them!”

Robbie smirked. “You shouldn’t be worried about my hands, _viejo.”_

The lady narrowed her eyes and spoke quietly. “Where is Daisy?”

Robbie softened as he got confirmation of her name.

Daisy.

He replayed it in his head as he slowly raised his arms; the Rider told him to trust them. “She’s not here.”

The couple exchanged a wordless glance, and Robbie frowned when he noticed the slight nod from the woman.

And when he heard the shot and felt coldness seep into his bones, he was glad he’d called Gabe and told him he loved him.

* * *

 

“Did you _have_ to ICE him?” Melinda threw Coulson a glance.

“You told me to!”

“I was telling you I believed him! Now we have a body from an unauthorized mission that I don’t have a damn color level for!”

Phil looked around the derelict studio apartment before cocking his head at the man on the floor. “We could leave him?”

“If you’re okay with him being robbed and his organs getting sold.” May tapped her foot. “We _could_ take him back, he’ll be knocked out for a good 12 hours or so. He could help us find Daisy.”

Coulson sighed, his shoulders slumping. “And if she really doesn’t want to be found?”

A groan interrupted them, as the man started stirring.

May and Coulson exchanged another glance, but this time on the same page. Coulson readied his ICER and May got in a fighting stance.

This man was carrying Daisy’s lanyard, and when he awoke, he’d better have some answers.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Please let me know if anything in the tags should be updated? I was super nervous putting this story out, so feedback is much appreciated! Much love to my beta @marvelthismarvelthat :)


End file.
